


I Have Half a Penny in my Wallet

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Jealous Wally, M/M, NO CAPES, Roy and Dick are best friends, They are also the rich kids everyone talk about, drunk, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Dick Grayson, a Psychology major with a minor in Computer Science meets Wally West, a chemistry major who just so happens to be roommates with his best friend, Roy Harper.





	1. Dick meets Wally

“Hello! Welcome to Hudson University!” M’gann greeted cheerfully as the group of  freshman assigned to her group circled her.  
  
“Hi! My name is Wally I currently major in Chemistry. The gorgeous lady next to me is M’gann. She has a major in Art Therapy. We are both upperclassmen at Hudson University.” Wally greeted with a charismatic smile.  
  
“We are so excited to show you around! Unfortunately, we won’t see everything, but we will see the basics to get around for the year, and some requests.” Megan stated confidently to the freshman.  
  
“Let’s get started with names. Who wants to start?” Wally began as he inspected the new coming students. _‘Typical. No one. We’re off to a good start already. Should I go with the guy that everyone keeps on staring at? No, right? That would be just rude. What’s up with people anyways. I mean, sure he’s pretty and all but fuck. ‘_ Wally thought as he looked for someone to be his victim.  
  
“You there, can you start us off? Name, age, major, minor if you have one, and what you look forward to seeing.” Wally pointed at some guy who was on his phone.  
  
“Huh?” The guy asked as he looked up to see the others waiting for him. “Oh, huh.” He began  
  
“I’m John. Nineteen. Computer Science. Minor in Digital Art and Design. The science department would be great to see.” John stated.  
  
“I’m Auden. Eighteen. Anthropology. Everything. I don’t really have a preference.” Auden stated.  
  
As they continued introducing, he saw the freshman whispering and staring at the same guy. Wally looked at him. The thick black hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin was appealing, but Wally had some respect, or at least enough respect to not whisper and disturb everyone else about the guy.  Wally continued to admire the freshman until it was that freshman’s turn to speak.  
  
“Hi. My name is Richard, but I go by Dick. I’m eighteen. My major is Psychology, and my minor is Computer Science. I would like to also see the science department.” Dick greeted with a smile. Wally smiled back, curious. The man grabbed his attention, without trying. He was special.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Wally, was it?” Dick asked with his full attention to Wally.  
  
“Huh, yeah, And pleasure to meet you too, Dick.” Wally replied as they shook hands. They stood there for a few seconds, before M’gann knew she had to wrap it up before Wally would begin to flirt with the freshman.  
  
“Uh, okay! Now that we got that out of the way, let’s get going. Where we are right now is the entrance to the arts department, so I guess we will start there.” M’gann piped in as she gestured to the buildings.  
  
“Let’s get going babe.” Wally stated as he gestured to the freshman to walk with them, and then wrapped his arm around M’gann’s shoulder.  
M’gann scoffed playfully and gently shrugged Wally’s arm off.  
  
“We are currently passing the entrance to the department. We’ll look inside soon, but I thought that we should check out the park first.” She stated as she walked ahead.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
“So that was around eighty percent of the university. We sadly didn’t have enough time to see everything, but we tried. I hope I can see you guys again soon! We are here to help you guys, and we wish you a great rest of the day!” M’gann concluded with a bright tone.  
  
“Bye guys!” Wally added as he finished talking to another tour guide. He then walked towards the ebony man.  
  
“Hey.” Wally greeted as he approached Dick.  
  
Dick gave him a stiff smile, “Hello.”  
  
“So uh,” Wally began, “I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch.”  
  
Dick looked at him. “Lunch?” He asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
“Uh yeah.” Wally replied. “I mean, don’t you guys have a break for the next hour? I’m pretty sure you do. Unless they changed it less than an hour ago.”  
  
“You want to have lunch with me?” Dick asked again.  
  
“Yes. I thought we cleared that up.” Wally stated with a confused expression.  
  
“No thanks.” Dick replied with a slight eye roll.  
  
“Oh. Can I ask why?” Wally asked as he tried to persuade the shorter man.  
  
“It's not really your business.” Dick replied as he slowly began to step away. “Douche bag.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Wally began, clearly offended.  
  
“You heard me. Don’t play stupid. Why are you asking people out when you clearly have a girlfriend?” Dick claimed, slightly annoyed.  
  
“I don’t have a girlfriend!” Wally replied to the accusation.  
  
“Whatever.” Dick replied as he walked away. _‘Why is she even with him? He literally just asked some guy out right in front of her! How is she even  her calm?’_ Dick thought as he walked back to the yard.  
  
Wally rolled his eyes. _‘What’s his problem?’_ he thought.  
  
As Dick walked further away, a petite blonde girl walked towards Wally.  
“What do you have that I don’t?” She sneered as she mean mugged him and walked away.  
  
“Uhh… a brain?” Wally replied with a confused expression.  
  
“Nice going.” M’gann stated sarcastically a she walked towards Wally.  
  
“What.” Wally replied as he saw amusement in M’gann’s eyes.  
  
“You deserved that.” She replied. “Such a shame. You could have potentially had a date with Dick Grayson.”  
  
“Dick Grayson?” Wally asked.  
  
“Yeah. How did you even mess that up?” M’gann shook her head.  
  
“Who the hell is Dick Grayson?” Wally asked as he looked back to the path Dick left.  
  
“How do you not know who he is? He’s a HUGE Gotham celebrity.” She replied with a small gasp.  
  
“Is that why people were staring at him?”  
  
“Yes! He’s Bruce Wayne’s adopted son. Bruce Wayne as in the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. That guy's a millionaire!” M’gann replied enthusiastically.  
  
“....wait, what?” Wally’s eyes widened.  
  
“Oh yeah!”  
  
“Holy shit! I just asked out some rich kid!” Wally began to walk towards the yard. “Was that really Dick Grayson?”  
  
M’gann nodded.  
“I mean.. But still I don’t know what the hell is up with him, rich or not.” Wally continued.  
  
“It makes sense.. I mean, he must be used to people asking him out. Let him be.” M’gann followed.  
  
“.....He just called me a douche bag because I asked him out!” Wally replied.  
  
“No that was on you.” She defends. “You were flirting with me the whole tour. I mean, they were dumb, cheesy flirts, but they count.”  
  
“Yeah, but they don’t mean something.” Wally crossdirects.  
  
“Yeah well does he know that?” M’gann began as she crossed her arms. “No. Right? So when you flirt with someone, another person will be mad if you then hit on them, because you clearly showed interest in another.”  
  
“But he over reacted.” Wally stated, knowing that he was losing the battle.  
  
“I mean I guess, but if it were me, I would react the same way.” M’gann stated as she slowly walked away from Wally. “I’ll see you in later, sorry, I signed up to help the one o’clock tour too.”  
  
Wally nodded, “Alright, I’ll catch you later.”  
  
“Oh and uh, Conner told me that we we’re gonna hang out?” M’gann asked as she walked further away.  
  
“Oh yeah! I’ll you then!” Wally began to walk towards his dorm.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
( **Bold: Dick’s texts** :   Underline:Roy’s texts )  
12:20 **Hey. Where you at?**  
  
12:25  At Bream Hall, what about you?   
  
12:26 **Looking for you. I think that I’m low-key lost. I’m at the admissions office.**  
  
12:30  You’ll be fine, freshie.   
  
12:32 **I met a douche bag btw. He asked me out right in front of his girlfriend.**  
  
12:37  What if he’s just messing with her? U don’t know that. And I guess that sucks.   
  
12:40 **Whatever. I’m here to study anyways**  
  
12:43  Try to remember that next semester   
  
12:47 **So where is ur dorm?**  
  
12:55  Annenberg Hall   
  
12:59 **Annenberg? Really? That isn’t in the yard right?**  
  
13:08  No dur. Upperclass can’t live there. You guys have to live there until your third year in.   
  
13:12 **So when can I check out ur dorm? I heard the upperclassmen dorms are MUCH better than the freshman dorms.**  
  
13:20  Oh they are. And idk, whenever you want. I just have to be there. My roommate is a bit weird.   
  
13:25 **Whelp**  
  
13:30  What   
  
13:35 **I just looked at my bank account. Anxiety at it’s finest.**  
  
13:40  That’s on you. Ur the one who didn’t want Bruce’s help.   
  
13:41 **Because Bruce can fuk off m8**  
  
13:43  *rolls meh eyes*   
  
13:45 ***rolls eyes harder***  
  
13:48  As fun as this is, I gotta go, my English class started three minutes ago   
  
13:56 **Okey**  
  
-  
  
16:59  I just realised I never gave you the room number   
  
17:05  688B4, k?   
  
17:15 **Thanks. Now I can finally threaten you with the “I know where you live”**  
  
17:20  Okey.   
  
17:21 **IM BORRRREEEDDDD  
**  
17:21  do ur homework  
  
17:30 **No**  
  
17:31  Si   
  
17:35 **I have finished about an eighth of it. I deserve a break.**  
  
17:43  K. well, what do you want to do?   
  
17:45 **Get cheetos from the corner store and then coffee from the student lounge. It would be aster**  
  
17:47  Fuck it, I’m a week into school and I already gave up.   
  
17:50  But not right noww. I have a my econ class to attend to in ten minutes.   
  
17:51 **Then when??**  
  
17:53  20?   
  
17:55 **Fine. You’ll just pay for my coffee and whatever occurs to me for the night.**  
  
18:00  k   
  
18:01 **Where do you want to meet up?**  
  
18:25  Shhh   
  
18:26 **Okay, we’ll meet up at Roseberg’s**  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
“Hello?” Wally greeted as he opened the door.  
  
“Hey.” M’gann replied. “I brought food!”  
  
“By food she means pizza, don’t overwhelm yourself.” Conner stated as they walked into Wally’s dorm.  
  
“Conner! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Wally greeted. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m good, I mean now I have a tad bit too much homework, but it’ll hopefully workout, what about you?” Conner asked Wally.  
  
“I’m doing great.” He replied as he closed the door and went to the living room and plopped down on a seat.  
  
“Where do I…?” M’gann trailed off as she gestured to the pizza.  
  
“Oh uh…” Wally began as he began to pick up the stacks of books and journals on the abused coffee table. “There we go.”  
  
“Okay.” M’gann replied as she gently set the box on the table, pushing several coffee mugs to the side. “What are we gonna watch?”  
  
“I was thinking of maybe rewatching Deadpool?” Wally suggested as he got up to get the controller and sat next to Conner.  
  
“Sure.” Conner replied as he then got up to go to the fridge. “What side is yours?”  
  
“Hold up,” Wally replied as he got up to help. “We don’t really have sides...yet. He’s never here so we haven’t really been able to discuss it.”  
  
“Who? Your roommate?” M’gann asked as she look back at them.  
  
“Yeah. I think his name is Roy? But I’m not sure. Robert?” Wally grabbed  three sodas from the corner of the fridge.  
  
“Wally, how do you not know what his name is?” M’gann lectured. “You live with him.”  
  
“Yeah well, I’ve probably seen him a total of five times. Plus we’re barely a week into the year. The freshman just arrived!” He defended. “Here.” Wally gave M’gann a beverage as Conner sat down.  
  
Twenty minutes passed before Wally heard the door to his dorm open again.  
“What was that?” M’gann whispered, trying not to wake up Conner who somehow fell asleep. College at it’s finest people.  
  
“My roommate.” Wally whispered back.  
  
In the background they heard a shower beginning to run.  
“Seriously though. He’s only in here to take a shower, change, and maybe sleep.” Wally commented as he continued to eat his fifth slice of pizza.  
  
“Well, just hope that he’s better than the roommate you had freshman year.” She replied as she looked back to the TV screen.  
  
“Toby? He was horrible! I don’t think anyone has ever had such a bad roommate! Like he’s too much in my opinion.” Wally replied. “At least this guy doesn’t make much noise.”  
  
“Hey uhh… Wally?” Roy asked as he walked into the living room with black skinny jeans, a crisp red shirt underneath his black zip up sweater.  
  
“Yeah?” Wally asked as he followed Roy with his eyes, and M’gann gasping next to him.  
  
“Have you seen my psych textbook?” Roy asked as he looked around the corners of the living room.  
  
“The big one?” Wally asked as he stood up to pick up the book he moved to settle the pizza down.  
  
“Yes. That one. Thanks.” Roy replied as he grabbed it from Wally’s hands, gave him a fake smile, and make eye contact with M’gann before walking out of the room.  
  
“How does that even happen???” M’gann asked as she stood up at stared at the door with wonder.  
  
“....what.” Wally asked as he looked back at her.  
  
“That was ROY HARPER!” She exclaimed as she kept looking at the door.  
  
“Who the hell is that? Is it another bratty millionaire child?” Wally asked as he was so done with the day.  
  
“Yes! He’s Oliver Queen’s kid. You know, from Queen enterprises?” M’gann stated as she gave him her _‘You’re really dumb sometimes’_ face.  
  
“How did I even meet them? Like holy shit. Am I just a magnet? What even is life?” Wally asked as he shook his head and sat down.  
  
“That’s awesome though!” M’gann replied as she sat next to Wally. “How do you not know who the hell these people are? That’s like not knowing who Mark Zuckerberg is. Or Steve Jobs. Everyone knows who they are.”  
  
“What a luck,” she began, “You first asked out Dick Grayson just because you thought he looked nice, and then you didn’t know that your roommate is a millionaire. Good job Wally. I’m surprised. And all in one day.”  
  
Wally rolled his eyes, “Shut up M’gann.”  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
19:30  Where u at?   
  
19:49 **Hold up, I have to get my textbook**  
  
19:50  I thought that you wanted a break.   
  
19:53 **Well yeah, but you took too long so I did a little more homework until I realised that I haven't read chapter 7 on that stupid Psych textbook.**  
  
19:53  Which one? The “Psychology in Modules”?   
  
19:58 **Yes! But I mean, are you kidding me? She literally gave us a day!**  
  
19:59  I know right? I also brought it, just in case.   
  
20:03 **K, I’m in the building**  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
“Hey Ginge.” Dick greeted as he found Roy sitting on the counter.  
  
“I’m not a ginger.” Roy hissed.  
  
“Huh-uh.” Dick said with a smile.  
  
“Fuck off, brat.” Roy retorted, with a playful tone.  
  
Dick rolled his eyes.  
  
“Okay, let’s go get my-” Dick cut himself off as he walked towards Roy as Roy handed him the back of Cheetos.  
  
“I got that, since your ass took long.” Roy replied as he looked back at the textbook lying next to him with a few multi-coloured highlighters.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Dick replied as he too sat next to Roy on the counter. “I lost the textbook.”  
  
“How’d you lose the textbook?” Roy asked with a smile on his face.  
  
“I might have left it at Zatana's dorm.” Dick replied as he spread the textbook on his lap.  
  
“Huh.” Roy replied as he turned a page of his textbook.  
  
“What?” Dick asked as he looked back at Roy.  
  
“Are you messing around with Zatana now?” Roy asked as he highlighted a term.  
  
Dick scoffed. “Fuck no.” He opened the bag of Cheetos. “Roy you know I’d never get with her.”  
  
Roy chuckled, “I know Robin.” (Robin is what Roy would call Dick every now and then, just like Dick would call Roy “Ginge”)  
  
“Lmao. Okay, I still want coffee, and like a muffin.” Dick stated as he shut his book and stood up.  
  
“Fatass.” Roy replied as he put a sticky note on the page and shut it.  
  
“I do have one, so thank you.” He replied as he playfully punched Roy’s shoulder and they began to walk to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
As they entered the coffee shop, they could already feel like essence of anxiety crying through the room.  
  
“Why is it so packed? School just started.” Dick commented as he got in line.  
  
“Exactly, everyone needs a sip of ‘fuck you’ because school just started. We aren’t ready for hell just yet.” Roy replied.  
  
“Tru tru.” Dick replied. “Wise words dude.”  
  
“I know.” He replied.  
  
A few minutes passed.  
  
“Damn.” Roy complained as they waited for two other neurotic students to order.  
  
“What Ginge?” Dick replied as he looked back at his older friend.  
  
“Nothing it’s just. College got me so fucked up. Like, breathing makes me feel guilty because I could be doing homework.” Roy replied as the last person ordered.  
  
Dick scoffs, “I can feel it. And I literally just started.”  
  
“Hi.” Roy greeted as he began to order.  
  
“And Robin, you know that’s not true. You have what? Enough credits to be a sophmore now?” Roy asked as the cashier gave him his receipt, with a small blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Well,” Dick began as they searched for a table. “Yes, but this is my first year being full on, you know? Like being a full time university kid.”  
  
“I think that it still counts though.” Roy replied as he spotted a table in the corner of the coffee shop.  
  
“You have to grab our shit, okay? I ordered.” Roy stated as they sat down and he once again opened his book.  
  
“Okay.” Dick replied as he sat his textbook down. “How far are you anyways?”  
  
“I’m on chapter five.” He mumbled back.  
  
“What the hell? I just got to chapter two. Literally. Like, I got to the page that says chapter two.” Dick complained.  
  
“Robin, I know that you wanted to hang out, and I want to too, but please shut the fuck up untill I get to at least half of the chapter.” Roy replied as he opened a highlighter cap.  
Dick then opened his textbook to chapter two, and stole one of Roy’s highlighters to put next to the textbook.  
The barista called out their number a few minutes later, and Dick got up to grab the orders.  
  
“Hey Ginge,” Dick began, “Here.”  
  
Roy just looked up to grab the medium cup of coffee from Dick’s hands, and then his eyes went back to the textbook. That was Roy’s talent; he could study just about anywhere. No matter how loud or quiet it was.  
  
Dick attempted to study what he was reading, but it just wasn’t sticking. He could read it, but it didn’t mean much to him. Twenty minutes later, Roy finally looked up.  
  
“Okay I’m back.” He replied as he took another sip from his coffee.  
  
“Nice.”  
  
“You know, you should really study.” Roy replied as he looked back at Dick, who had so far achieved to  read and highlight a paragraph. “We don’t have much time.”  
  
“I know. But don't worry. I'll catch up. Probably tonight.” Dick replied as he looked up.  
  
“Tonight?” Roy asked as he put the sticky note. “I thought we were gonna hang out.”  
  
“We are.” Dick replied.    
  
“Then?”  
  
“When you fall asleep and take the bed.” Dick replied as Roy looked around the cafe.  
Several people turned their head when Dick stated that.  
  
“Robin, shut up. You're being too loud.” Roy hissed as he took another sip of coffee.  
  
Dick rolled his eyes. “Who gives a fuck. If they want to judge, they can.”  
  
“Yeah well, we both know that wouldn't turn out so great.” Roy comments, “Bruce would probably come to my dorm and kill me in my sleep.”  
  
"You'll be fine. I think people have heard worse." Dick replied. Roy shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Touché."

 Anyways." Dick took a sip of his coffee. "Who is your roommate?"  
  
"Some dorky geek." Roy replied, "Chemistry major I think."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Yeah." Roy finished his cup of coffee. "What about you? Have you even talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah." Dick took another sip of coffee. "His name is Alex. He's twenty, I believe? Economy major, just like you."  
  
"The poor man."  
  
"Economy doesn't sound that bad."  
  
"Oh it's bad." Roy replied as he messed with the textbook.  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"It just melts your brain."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's like html, you really just want to say 'fuck it' when it comes to it."  
  
"Aww, thanks Ginge, you used one of my references." Dick replied as he took a big sip of the caffeine present.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
  
"So, whose dorm are we gonna go to?" Dick replied, "Because if it's yours, can we go pick up some red vines?"  
  
"I was thinking of going to yours. My roommate has his girlfriend and another friend over." Roy replied as Dick finished his coffee.  
  
"Okay, let me just..." Dick stood up and carried the two coffee cups back to the counter.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Roy suggested as he stood up and grabbed the textbooks and highlighters. "Bring your food."  
  
"Kay." Dick replied as he picked up the rest.  
They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the court. 

    "So.. lemme tell you about the douche I met today." Dick began as they walked towards Manchester. "So basically he was one of the tour guides. He was quite cute."  
  
"And what went wrong?"  
  
"Well," Dick shifted the chips to the other arm. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Like, he was very cute. Red hair. Green eyes. Freckles. He had a dumb shirt that said, "If the world didn't suck, we'd all be floating around."  
  
Roy snorted.  
"Anyways. He had an arm around this girl in the beginning, until she was like, 'Fuck off' and he had to walk alone. He talked to me throughout the tour. I mean, I don't know. He made me feel..... like I mattered."  
  
"Well," Roy began, "I don't want to be the party pooper, but what if he just wants to you know... because you're Bruce Wayne's ward?"  
  
"I know!" Dick agreed, "but it felt different. Anyways, so at the end of the tour, he approached me and asked if I wanted to go get lunch. Who the hell does that?"  
  
"I feel like you're over analysing what happened. Maybe he just wanted to be friends." Roy replied.  
  
"You think?" Dick replied, "He smiled at me, and it just felt different."  
  
"Who knows Robbie." Roy replied, as they reached the entrance doors to Manchester.  
  
"Okay, come on, it's a long ass walk." Dick stated as he swiped his ID for access to the room.  
  
"Don't remind me, I helped you move." Roy swiped his ID and followed Dick in. 

    ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

What do I play?" Roy asked as Dick turned on the lights.  
  
"I was thinking Doctor Who?" Dick replied as he half hazardly cleaned up his dorm.  
  
"I mean I guess, but I'll probably just fall asleep." Roy replied as he turned on the TV and searched for the controller.  
  
“I might do the same, but I have a few things to do.” Dick went to the tiny kitchen. “Water?”  
  
“No thanks, but thanks Robin.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
They went on to watch two episodes before Roy went to Dick’s bedroom and fell asleep.  
From there, Dick turned everything off and went to his desk, turning on the lamp, and began to catch up on homework. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finds out that Dick is friends with Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Apple here! So I don't know what to do next. I winged the crap out of this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!  
> Thank you birdflashshipper (kateshines), and Liz for your review! You guys are amazing!

"Robin!" Roy exclaimed as he sat up in the bed, taking off the sheets on top of him. 

"What?!" He replied back as he was making coffee in the kitchen.  

"Nothing. I wanted to see if you're here." He replied as he slipped out of bed and headed for the living room area.  

"Of course I'm here; class doesn't start till noon for me today." Dick stated as he walked away from the kitchen. 

"What are you making?" Roy asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Coffee. You want some?" 

"Yeah. You already know what I like."

"I'll do it. Go but on some fucking pants. You can't just walk around in boxers. This is why people think we're dating." Dick complained as he walked towards a kitchen cabinet, and pulled out two mugs. 

"Don't flatter yourself. And nobody is here." Roy replied as he went back to Dick's bedroom, complying.

"I don't know where my roommate is. He might get here at any time." Dick defended, putting a spoonful of sugar into a mug, then coffee, and began to mix. 

"Fine." Roy stated as he stepped back in with the clothes he wore yesterday. 

"Thank you." Duck replied as he continued to mix it was he went towards Roy with the mug. 

"Sure." Roy replied as he grabbed the coffee mug and took a sip. "So did you finish reading?"

"Hell no, the fuck?" Dick replied as he took a sip of his own mug. "I got to like, chapter five, maybe not though."

"Maybe not?"

"Yeah. Maybe not. To be honest, I probably got to half of chapter four." 

"I mean, that's pretty good. At least, for you." Roy replied as he chugged the rest of the coffee left and put the mug in the sink. 

"I know. I'll probably finish tonight, I don't know though." Dick replied as he attempted to finish his coffee faster.

"Why don't you just finish now?" 

"Because. I have so much shit to do already. I haven't started a ten page essay due tomorrow. Not only that, but I have to go through four chapters of Python, learn the history of binary, and two chapters into Java, I don't have time for that." Dick complained as he left the kitchen. 

"Then why didn't you start on that first, dummy?"

"Because, I hate essays. I thought that I would finish reading, and THEN write it, but that didn't work out."

"Good job."

"I know."

As Dick began to wash  the several dishes from days before, the door opened.  
"Uhh Alex?" Dick called out, turning his head towards the door. 

"Yeah? Hey." Alex greeted as he walked into the living room.

"Hey." Dick replied as he went back to washing the dishes. 

"Hi. Have you started the project on SQL?" Alex asked as he searched for a highlighter in between the couch cushions. 

"What?" 

"The project. You know, the one due at fifteen today?" Alex asked.

"Ohhh. Yeah. I already turned it in."

"What? How? I'm still editing it. Can you check it out?" He asked as he finally noticed the presence of Roy. 

"Yeah, I don't mind." Richard replied as he continued.

"Hello." Roy greeted as he reached his hand out to greet Dick's roommate. 

"Hi. You're the guy who helped Dick move in, right?" Alex asked as he shook Roy's hand.

"Yeah. You're Alex, right? Nice to meet you. Even though we've seen each other a few times." Roy replied with a charismatic smile. 

"Nice to meet you too. You're Roy Harper, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet Richard's boyfriend."

"Oh we aren't-" Roy got cut off by Alex.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide." Alex stated as he walked away.

"We aren't together! And you can borrow a highlighter from my room! It's on my desk." Richard exclaimed as he finished washing, and began to dry.

"Thank you!" Alex stated as he walked into his room.

Dick looked at Roy. "You should probably fix your hair, you look like shit." 

"I will, once I have to go to class."

Dick sighed. "When does your class start?"

"What time is it?"

"Uhhhh 10:05?" 

"10?"

"Yeah. A little over 10." Dick replied. 

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I'm late to class!"

"What?"

"I'm late to class!" Roy almost ran out and closed the door. 

Dick scoffed, "Dumb ass." He muttered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey." Roy called out as he quickly walked into his dorm. 

"Uh, hi?" Wally greeted back as he looked back to the door.

Roy quickly went to grab a textbook and a pen.  
"So how are you?" Wally attempted to make conversation. 

"I'm in a tad bit of a hurry." Roy replied quickly, before shutting the door.

".......okay then." Wally mutters to himself. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Dick: **Bold** Roy:  Underline  )

10:35  Shit 

10:36 **What?**

10:38  I have a class after this 

10:39 **So?**

10:40  I forgot the journal 

10:45 **Then write it in the journal you have rn**

10:46  You're a dick 

10:48 **I know ;)**

10:48 **Fine. Do you want me to go get it?**

10:50  Pls? It's a big black journal, in my room. I think I have it on top of a book that says, "The wonders of the Brain."

10:51 **"The Wonders of the Brain?"**

10:51  I don't think you're in a position to say anything, you're the one with a psych major. 

10:57 ***rolls eyes* Fine, when do you need it?**

10:58  Now would be great 

10:58  But at the max 11:45, and then you'd have to go to my econ class to give it to me 

10:59 **Where the fuck are you anyways?**

11:00  IIII-4011 

11:01 **I'll be there soon.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was eleven-ten when Wally's door was knocked.

"Hello?" Wally opened the door. 

"What the fuck?" Dick replied as he saw the redhead at the door. 

"Dick?" Wally wondered as he saw the boy wonder in front of him.

"Wally?" He asked as his eyes widened. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"You live what?"

"I live here."

"Since when?!"

"Since this year."

"Why?" 

"I don't know! Why are you here?"

"I need to grab a notebook."

".....what?"

"Roy lives here, right?"  
_'Of course he's here for him. So it is true. They do know each other, but who the hell gets each other's textbook?'_

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to get his notebook for next class."

"...okay. Come in." Wally stated as he opened the door, and gestured to enter.

"Thank you." Dick replied as he entered the dorm. 

The dorm was messy; pizza boxes all over the place, random mugs in every corner of the living room, and some on the floor, pens and pencils on the floor, and textbooks placed at random.  
"Oh uhh." Wally's face turned red, as he quickly cleaned the living room up. "Did he tell you where you'd find it?"

"Yeah." Dick smirked, "He told me it would be in his room? Hopefully it actually is."

"Uh, yeah." Wally replied as he walked towards a door. "It's this one."

Dick smiled, "Thanks Wally."

"Yeah." Wally replied, confused. _'Why the hell is he being nice all of a sudden????'_  
Dick quickly went into the room. _'Fuck, he's cuter than I remember. Not only that, but he genuinely was embarrassed for the mess. That's adorable!!_  
Wally continued to clean up the living room.  
_'Do I do something? Like, should I offer him water??? Something?'_ He thought as he put three mugs into the sink.

"Found it." Dick stated as he walked out of Roy's room and closed the door. 

"Nice." Wally replied as he dropped off some more mugs to the sink. "Do you want water? Or something?"

"No thanks, thank you for the offer though." Dick replied as he awkwardly walked towards the door. "I think I'll just- I'll see my way out."

"No yeah of course." Wally replied. "Bye?"

"Bye." Dick replied as he opened the door, giving him a small smile. Wally smiled back. 

"Hey Wally," Dick began, before closing the door. 

"Yeah?" Wally replied.

"I was thinking about the first time we met." He began as he then went back into the living room, closing the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a douche. I mean, what you did was pretty douchey , but I guess it's not my place to say." Dick stated as he awkwardly put his hands in his jeans pockets. 

"Thanks. Its uh-fine, I guess?” wally replied, not knowing how to respond. 

Dick nodded, “Alright, bye.” He walked out of the room. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

11:30 **K, I have it**

11:31  I'm already in the class. Can you come to III-3015? 

11:32 **omw**

11:35  Thanks love ;P 

11:35 **Sure ;)))**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey." Dick greeted as he walked into the lecture centre, towards Roy.

"Hi." Roy replied as he looked at Dick, other gasping around them, stunned to see Bruce Wayne's ward in a lecture on Economic Values. (AN: I'm sorry, I don't have any friends who are economy majors (#^.^#))

"Here's your notebook." Dick have him the journal.

"Thanks." Roy gave him a big smile. "You can leave now."

"Uhhhhh, no. I have a shit load of things to discuss with you." He replied as he slipped in as people moved quickly for him to sit. 

"What? Dude no, I have to listen this time, you made me miss last class."

"Fine." Dick replied as he got closer to Roy, and punched him hard on the arm. "Why the Fuck didn't you tell me that your roommate was Wally!!" 

People continued to stare, and began to whisper.  
"What are you talking about?" 

"Your roommate! It's Wally! Do you remember him? You know... the guy I was just talking about last night?"

"David Tennant or that one guy with freckles?" 

"The with freckles." Dick hissed as people continued to stare at them.

"Ohhh. No way, that's the guy? Really? I mean, I thought he'd be some cliche, I don't know, I guess Gotham guy. You know? Like the ones you'd date, and Bruce would give them his famous glare until they stopped contacting you."  

"Yeah well, it's not some Gotham boy, it's him. Small world, isn't it?" Dick stated.

"Wow. I mean, just wow." Roy opened the notebook and set it up. "Really though? Wally?"

"Hey Ginge," Dick began as he looked around, and saw that the professor was glaring at them, "I'm gonna get going. This isn't over."

"Alright." Roy replied as Dick moved around.

"Kay. Bye!" Dick began to walk towards the exit of the class.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Roy," Wally greeted as the door opened. 

"Hey Wally," Roy greeted as he threw his keys into the bowl. "What are you up to?"

"Oh I umm, I'm just finishing this little thing I have to finish for English, what about you?" Wally asked as he moved the mouse of his computer around. 

“Nothing much.” Roy replied as he walked towards the kitchen. Wally nodded, feeling strange because Roy never talked to him.

“Hey Wally,” Roy began as he grabbed a glass of water and finished drinking it. “Thanks for letting Robin-I mean Richard into the dorm.”  
_’Robin? Is that what Roy calls Dick? How familiar are they to each other?’_ Wally thought as Roy sat down across from him. “Yeah no problem,” Wally replied.

“I accidently left a book so I had to make him come, I just wanted to let you know that he might do that in the future.” 

“No it’s cool man.” Wally stated, and then asked, “So… how long have you known Dick?” 

Roy thought about it for a while, “Well damn, I met him when he was nine I think?”  
_’Fuck I’m ancient. Is Robin cool with me telling his little boyfriend this?’_ Roy thought as he looked at Wally. 

“Nine?” Wally’s eyes widened. “How did you guys even meet?” _Yeah there is no way in hell I can compete with him, are you joking? Nine?! I just met the guy days ago!_

“We both went to Queen enterprise’s gala for…. I forgot the charity. We were around the same age, so we began to talk.” Roy replied as he pulled out his phone. 

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, and then we thought that we should get together,” Roy replied as he began to text Dick. 

_’Wait, get together? Like, **get together get together** or like, get together, woo friendship?/ _ Wally thought as Roy was on his phone. “And from then on you guys were friends, and got together.”

Roy nodded, not really paying attention to Wally. 

_’I mean you literally didn’t answer. Are you and Dick just friends? Or are you dating him? Is that why Dick didn’t want to go out with me?’_ Wally then realised, _’Oh my gosh, is it a secret relationship? Would M’gann know? Probably not, but then again they are like-’_  
Wally’s thoughts got cut off by Roy’s voice.

“Thanks again,” Roy stood up, still looking at his phone, and walked away. 

“No yeah.” Wally practically whispered. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

14:34  Buddy 

14:40 **What?**

14:41 Your boyfriend is asking about you 

14:45 **Wally?**

14:45 **What’s he asking???**

14:47  Nothing much,  just how we met 

14:49 **Oh really?**

14:49  Yeah, nothing big 

14:49  U wanna come over to stalk wally? 

14:56 **Why would I wanna stalk wally? And no, I’m busy writing a ten page essay that I mentioned to you this morning.**  

14:58  Still? I thought that it was due tomorrow; so you’d be done with it by now. 

15:00 **Yeah, it’s due, but I’m still human. I still need to write like two pages.**

15:00 **So I’ve made a shit load of progress**

15:01  Well shit, good luck 

15:05 **Oh and don’t think that I won’t continue the convo we started at your econ class**

15:07  Lmaooo, Ik dude, I have known you too long to think that you’d let something go that involved your boyfriends. 

15:09 **K, good.**

15:10  Potassium to you too. 

15:12 **Dude let me finish my essay.**

********

15:12  Tell me when you’re done with life. 

********

****15:13 **alright**** **

********

****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~** **

********

(Wally: ** I don’t even know ** M’gann: _ This thing _ ) 

********

14:59 **Hey M’gann, can I ask you something? **

********

15:00 _ What’s up?  _

********

15:03 **Based upon what you know, is Dick and Roy dating?**

********

15:07 _what?_

********

15:10 **Are Dick Grayson and Roy Harper dating?**

********

15:11 _Why would you think that?_

********

15:11 _I would have no idea though._

********

15:14 ***sigh* I’ll tell you after Eng**

********

15:15 _Alright, see you Wally._

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that was fun. I NEED SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!  
> As always, three questions:  
> (1)What should happen next?  
> (2)Should Wally not know that Dick isn't with Roy and continue to be jealous?  
> (3)How should Wally and Dick see each other next?  
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Apple here! So this is another chapter. I don’t like it, but I mean, I guess it can work? Dick is drunk in this, in case you’re not into that. A lot of implications are also made. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

“Hey Wally,” M’gann greeted as she walked towards Wally. 

“Hey beautiful,” Wally replied as they began to walk towards the entrance to Thomas Hall.

“How are you?” M’gann asked as she hooked on to his arm.

“I’m actually doing pretty well,” Wally replied as they walked into their GenX1 class. 

“That's great.” M’gann replied, “I’m doing pretty well myself, I have to go to my sorority tonight at midnight, I believe? Artemis told me that we’re having some initiation for the freshies.” 

“That’s nice, that sorority meets like a hall away from my hall right?” Wally asked as they searched for a spot in the middle for the lecture. 

“Yeah, so I was wondering if I could go an hang out at your dorm until the meeting?” M’gann asked as they sat down in the tenth row from the front.

“Yeah, no problem. I don’t think Roy would have a problem with it.” Wally unzipped his backpack.

“Okay,” She replied as she followed.

After the lecture, Wally and M’gann were the third to last out of the room.  
“You know Wally, you should join a club, you know? I think it would be good for you.” 

“No way am I joining some Greek sorority,” Wally declined as he put on his backpack.

“Join Free Thought then,” M’gann replied as she followed Wally out.

“Free Thought? Isn’t that like… really posh?”

“I mean, I’ve heard good things about Free Thought. It’s just like every other club, I don’t see why it  would be such a big difference.”

“I have never joined a club.”

“Which is why you’re not talking to many people,” M’gann argued, “It would be fun for you. I heard that they meet every Thursday night.”

“How the hell am I going to meet someone when the club is just made up of guys?”

“Wally,” She started to walked slower. “You’re bi, right? Maybe you can meet a nice fella.”

Wally sighed, “You’re right, I don’t know why the hell I’m pinning for a probable bratty, millionaire child, who just so happens to be dating my roommate.” 

“We don’t know that they’re dating.” M’gann replied as they neared Wally’s dorm. 

“No, Roy just said, “And then we got together.” Oh wait! That literally says that they are dating!”  Wally replied sarcastically. 

M’gann scoffed, “Well, go to Free Thought and meet someone new who won’t make you contemplate if they are in a relationship with another person or not.” 

“I know.” wally replied as he slid his ID. 

“Is Roy in the dorm?” M’gann asked as she slid her ID and walked upstairs with Wally. 

“Nah, he left before I did. He mumbled something about going to some club.” 

“See? You should totally join a club.”

“I am considering to go to Free Thought, do not make me change my mind.” Wally replied as he took out his key and opened the door. 

“Fine.” M’gann replied as she went to the couch.. 

“So what do you want to do babe?” Wally asked as he dropped his backpack half hazardly on the floor. 

“Have you finished your homework?” 

Wally groaned, “Why did you have to remind me of that? That is the worst thing you could’ve ever done.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m just wondering, you are sure cool about wasting time to do something else that will not contribute to your academic success.”

“I know, but I’ll be fine, I finished the crap I had due tomorrow and today, and maybe tonight I will start another thing that will help me get mercy next week..” Wally replied as he went into his room to take off his shoes and returned. 

“That’s good I have so much due soon, so I don’t think that I’m going to spend all of the time just chilling with you. I really need to study too.” 

“Sounds good gorgeous.” Wally replied as he flopped down onto the couch across from her. “Okay, again, what are we watching?”

“War at Home? It’s so cringey, but hey, Kenny is in it.” She replied as she handed Wally the controller. 

“K”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two episodes of War at Home passed when Wally heard the door’s handle turning, and giggles.  
“Dick shut up.” Roy murmured as he messed with his keys. 

“But I was just being honest, if you were going any slower with solving the problem you’d be going backwards.” Dick replied as the door finally opened. 

M’gann and Wally looked at each other after that comment.  
“I hate you, you know?” Roy stated as the Boy Wonder slipped through. 

“I love you too Ginge.” Dick replied as Roy closed the door. 

Wally sat up straight, not knowing if he show himself to Dick, or if he should stay calm and stay  where he was.  
“Oh hey Wally,” Roy greeted as he notices the two bodies in the couches. 

“Hey.” Wally replied as casually as he could; to which M’gann rolled her eyes. _’Poor love sick puppy’_ M’gann thought as Wally admired Dick, who was next to Roy.

“Wally!” Dick greeted with a smile plastered on his face. 

Roy rolled his eyes at the Boy Wonder. “Mind him, dumb ass got drunk.”

“You’re the one who was like, ‘Hey Dick, let’s go to Alpha Phi Omega. Oh wait, I forgot, there’s a party tonight. Fuck it, let’s go anyways.’” Dick complained as he leaned slightly on Roy.

“Shut the fuck up Bird.” Roy held on to Dick by his hips to ensure that Dick wouldn’t fall on his face as they walked a few feet to his room. “I regret everything.”

Dick giggled at his comment, and let himself get dragged.  
“...well.” M’gann began, not knowing how to address what they just witnessed. 

“So he is with him right?” Wally whispered, hoping that the TV would cover him. 

“We don’t know.” M’gann replied.

“But we just saw! He literally just got dragged to his room right now! You were right here!” Wally complained. 

“Okay then,” M’gann was slightly irritated. “Then stop! Like, if you are so sure they are together, calm the fuck down and stop complaining. You sound like a sad, pathetic puppy who just wants to be loved.” 

Wally, knowing she had a point, sighed and layed on the couch, pushing his face into a pillow. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“So he’s with her huh?” Dick asked as the door closed.

“Oh yeah, that's some chick that comes over frequently actually.” 

“...Really?”

“Yeah. Why?” Roy sat down at his desk. 

“That was the other tour guide.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Roy opened a book, and turned on his computer. “Well guess what Richie?”

“What?”

“Who gives a shit, that was awhile back.”

“.... True.” Dick replied as he plopped himself down on Roy’s desk. 

A few minutes passed.  
“You know what I realised Roy?” Dick messed with Roy’s pillows. 

“What.”

“I like redheads.”

“What?” Roy turned to see Dick on his bed.  
“I like redheads.” Dick sat up on the bed. 

“We kinda knew that already Dick.” Roy replied, putting down the pen he was using to outline what he was going to write on a journal. “You lost your virginity to Kori, and then later dated Barbara. Every person since then has been red haired.”

“Mmmm, no.” Dick replied. “I dated Hendricks for a while.”

“Mmm I’m right, because you didn’t do shit with him.” Roy replied, fully turning his body. “You literally dated him because you thought that Bruce might approve of him, since his parents are billionaires.” 

“That’s true. I started to like him. But then-”

“Dude shut up, be glad I let you come over. I need to finish because unlike you, I have to get at least a C on this to pass the class.” Roy turned back, looking for his headphones.

“Fine. It’s not like you’re the only person I can talk to.” Dick turned his body to the left side, as if to block Roy.

“Yes I am Dick, no one else is here.” Roy put on his headphones, blocking out any more noise that his best friend made.

“Asshole.” Dick mumbled as he snuggled into a pillow and fell asleep. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Hey Wally.” Roy greeted as he walked back to the living room, towards the kitchen.

“Hey.” Wally replied. 

“Where do we have sugar? Do we have any?” Roy asked as he looked through the cabinets,  80% of it empty, only with a few poptarts and stale crackers appearing. 

“I don’t know honestly.” wally replied, thinking. 

“Mmm.” He turn on the coffee machine. “Guess I’m gonna have to go to the common room and steal some.” He quickly left the room. 

“Wally,” M’gann began, checking her phone. 

“Yeah?” He replied looking back at the girl.

“Artemis will be here soon.” M’gann turned her phone off, looking back at the television. 

“Alrighty then.” He replied, checking his email.

Roy then walked in with a pile of Splenda packets. He quickly served himself some coffee, and went back into his room. 

Five minutes later, the door knocked.  
“Yeah,” Wally stood up and went for the door. 

“Hey Baywatch.” Artemis greeted as she stepped in. 

“Artemis.” Wally greeted, shutting the door to follow.

“You ready to go M’gann?” Artemis asked as she saw M’gann. 

“You know it.” She replied, standing up. 

“Are you guys leaving now?” Wally asked as he saw them.

“Yeah, it’s what? Like, midnight?” Artemis asked ashe she turned on her phone to check the time. 

“I’ll walk you guys there.” Wally stated. “I wanna go to the library.”

“Widner is closed right now.” Artemis stated, “I wanted to go into print some shit out but turns out they close at ten. Can you believe it? That’s so stupid.”

“....Then I’ll go to Wiggens.” Wally replied, “It’s just a slightly longer walk.” Wally picked up his backpack that he left haphazardly, and his shoes from his room.

“If you say so,” The blonde replied, walking towards the door. 

“Yeah.” wally stated as he closed the door behind him, locking it. 

“So what’s up with Baywatch?” Artemis asked as she walked behind Wally with M’gann.

“Dick Grayson.” M’gann replied. 

“Oh. The billionaire kid?” Artemis asked as the continued. “Still hung up on him? Dude, he said no, get over it.” 

“Shut up.” Wally looked back at Artemis. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. You’re one of those guys who get hung up on people. That isn’t a good thing. Isn’t he like, really good friends with Zatana?” 

“He is?” 

“Yeah, I think he hangs out with her from time to time. So he might not be that douchie.” Artemis stated, “Zatana has a good judgement.”

“Nice.” Wally replied, not knowing how to respond to that. 

“But I heard he’s dating Roy Harper. Which makes sense. Wouldn’t their parents want them to get together? I mean, imagine the profit for Queen and Wayne enterprises.” Artemis commented, she clicked her tongue. 

“Hmm.” Wally replied, walking ahead.

“Alright, bye Wally!” M’gann began to walk near the right hall. 

“Bye.” Artemis followed.

“Yeah.” Wally went to the hall on the left, heading for the library.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Mmmm, Ginge.” Dick called out as he sat up. The lamp was still on, and Roy was across from him, working on some textbook. “Ginge.” 

Roy did not hear him, as he was listening to music on his headphones. Dick sighed, and slipped out of the bed.  
“Hey Ginge.” Dick called out as he took off one of Roy’s headphones. 

“Oh my god what?” Roy almost yelled as he immediately looked at Dick who was standing next to him. 

“What time is it?” 

“Not important.” Roy stated as he took a sip of coffee. 

Dick sighed, and turned to Roy’s phone, turning it on.  
“Three am? Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with my sleep schedule?” He complained as he groaned.

“Your problem dude.” Roy looked at Dick. “Where’s your phone? I think you still have that one note I need from Dr. Hale on addiction.” 

“It’s dead.” Dick replied as he grabbed Roy’s phone. 

“Do you wanna charge it?”

“You don’t have my charger.” 

“Yes I do actually.”

“Where’d you get it?”

“I stole it from your dorm last time I came over.” Roy replied as he crouched down to get something from the bottom drawer. 

“Why’d…. nevermind, thanks dude.” Dick stated as he walked towards a plug with two left legs. 

“Mmhmm.” Roy replied, “Give me my phone back.”

“Noo.” Dick replied awkwardly, “I have to text someone.”

“Who the hell are you going to text at this ungodly hour?” Roy looked back at the drunk Boy Wonder still having a hard time plugging the phone in. 

“Babs.”

Roy snorted, “What are you even going to text her? That you ‘still love her and that you wanna get together’?” 

Dick smirked, “Nah, I just need to tell her something funny.”

“Dick no!” Roy stood up, and quickly snatched the phone from Dick’s hands. “Last time you did that, you were sending them to Zatana, and she blocked me for a few months.” 

“Why’d she do that?” Dick asked, genuinely confused. 

“Because you sent her puns. Math puns. Don’t do that to Math majors.” Roy reasoned, changing his headphones to plug into his phone as suppose to the other listening device. 

“Ohhh yeahhhhh.:” Dick replied, going back to lay down.

“Yeahhh.” Roy replied sarcastically. 

“Hey can I borrow your laptop?” 

“For what?”

“Well are you using it?”

“No.”

“And then? I wanna work on that shit for Psych.”

“What?”

“The thing they gave us today.” Dick replied as he sat up. 

“...Have you finished the thesis they gave us two days ago?”

“Yeah! Who hasn’t?”

“How are you still cocky when plastered?” Roy mumbled as he obliged and gave Dick the laptop. 

“Mmm, thank you.”

“Yeah.” Roy went back to work. 

Half an hour later, Dick snapped out of deep thought.  
“.....Hey Roy?”

“What.” He replied as he highlighted another passage. 

“Got Ham.”

“What the fuck are you saying?” Roy asked _’Holy shit I need new friends.’_

“Got Ham. I live in Got Ham. Why would B wanna live in a place called Got Ham??” Dick wondered. 

“I need to leave.” Roy was 110% done with his shit. 

“What?” Dick looked up at Roy, who was literally getting out of his chair.

“I’m gone.” Roy stated, “Got Ham?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said.”

“Oh my….. You know what, I’ll just get some water, and see if you’re done yet.” Roy went towards the door to his room, and closed it. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Hey Wally,” M’gann greeted as the approached the small table where Wally was housing. 

“M’gann… Artemis. How are you? So, how’d the party go?” Wally lowered his laptop’s screen. 

“It wasn’t a party.” They both replied at the same time. 

“And it sucked, by the way.” Artemis replied, sitting across from Wally. 

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. What about you? What have you been up to?” M’gann asked as she sat next Artemis. 

“I uhh, I finished my thesis. The problem is that I have to create a program, and I suck ass at coding. That’s a CS Major problem.” Wally complained. 

“HIre a CS dork.” Artemis replied, “Doesn’t Zatana have a contact that’s really good with coding? I heard some guy helped her build the program she needed for hers, and it came out real good.” 

Wally nodded, “If it comes down to it, yeah, I’ll do it. What’s the worst that can happen?” 

“Exactly. So.. you wanna go back?” 

“Back where?”

“Your dorm?” M’gann suggested. 

Wally sighed, and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, sure, yeah, let’s go.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Conner really did that?” Artemis asked as Wally opened the door to the dorm. 

M’gann giggled, “Yeah, I know right? It was really sweet of him.”

As soon as they entered and Wally put his backpack down, a door was opened and Roy exited.     
Artemis gasped and M’gann waved. 

“Hey Roy.”

“Uhh.. Hi. You’re yeah…” Roy hesitated, not knowing her name. 

“M’gann.” She smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself last time did I?”                                                                                                                                                                     

“No. No you didn’t.” Roy replied, giving her a smile. “And hello.” Roy looked at Artemis. 

“Uh… Hi. I’m Artemis.” she greeted as she extended her hand. 

“Hello. I’m Roy.” Roy greeted, taking her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” The blonde replied as Harper slowly moved away from them. 

“Wally.” Roy greeted as he went back to the kitchen. 

“Roy.” Wally stated, “You’re still up?”

“Uhh, yeah. I had to-” Roy got cut off by a door creaking open. 

“Ginge,” Dick called out to the living room. 

Everyone immediately looked at the door.  
“Oh shit.” Dick stated as he saw the guests. 

“Que chingados estás haciendo?” Roy asked as he saw the Boy Wonder peeking out.  
(What the fuck are you doing?)

“Nada. Ay, como si iba a saber que estaban aquí. Claro que no guey.” Dick replied.  
(Nothing. Hey, how was I supposed to know that they were here? No dude.) 

“Entonces, porque toda via estás fuera del cuarto?” Roy asked as he went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.  
(Then why are you still out of the room?) 

“Porque quiero, dejame en paz guey.” Dick replied as he went back into the room.  
(Because I want to, leave me alone dude) 

“Pinche pendejo.” Roy muttered as he gave them a tight smile before entering his room.  
(Fucking idiot) 

“You know what you just implied when you walked out of that room right?” Roy asked she shut the door to his room. 

“What dude? I did nothing.” Dick replied, sitting down next to the laptop.

“Now they know that you’re over and staying over.”

“Who gives a shit though?” Dick replied. 

“I thought you still had some shit for that one guy.” Roy commented as he sat down and opened his water bottle. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine.’ Dick replied, “It's not like he was interested anyways. He was with his little girlfriend.”

“Well yeah.” Roy replied. 

“Dude who gives a shit, I had done worse around other people and especially roommates. I don’t see why it was a big deal.”

“Because you look plastered.”

“Shhhh, I’ll be fine. You’re fine. What was with the Spanish too?”

“Because I wanted to insult you without seeming like something other than a gentleman.” Roy reasoned, to which Dick snorted to. 

“Absolute gentleman huh?” dick asked, cracking up. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“That was a great introduction to two of the people you guys have been gossiping about for days.” Artemis stated a minute after the door closed. 

“Yes it was.” M’gann replied. 

“So, what I just found out today was that Wally has Roy goddamn billionaire whiz kid Harper as a roommate, and not only that, no.” Artemis stared at Wally with teasing eyes. “No, he’s also screwing that guy that he’s obsessing over.” 

“Shut up!” Wally sat down. 

“Fine.” Artemis white flagged. “That seriously sucks though.” 

“I know.” Wally replied, opening the fridge. “I think I have some beer somewhere here…”

Artemis cackled, to which M’gann and Wally glared.  
“This is why I hang out with M’gann more.” 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _A week later_

(Dick: **Bold** Roy:  Underline  )

14:07 **Hey did you get invited to Honours Society?**

14:10  What the hell is that? 

14:13 **I don’t know. I got a letter under my door.**

14:17  Did Alex get one? 

14:25 **No. which is why I was wondering if you got one.**

14:30 **Anyways, they are having a meeting tonight at 20 near Villa.**

14:35  Villa? The Porcellian Club meets there. They are some posh assholes, remember? 

14:36 **Yeah, I was with you when they invited us into the club.**

14:37  Well ur about to join another shitty club like that. 

14:38 **Yeah? Well why weren’t you invited? If they wanted our names, they would ask for you too.**

14:39  But they know I won’t say yes. 

14:39 **Tru Tru**

14:39  So you're going to join their finals clubs? 

14:40 **This is Honour Society.**

14:40  Fuck society. (I’ve been watching a lot of Mr. Robot) U gonna go? 

14:50 **Yeah, I think so. What’s the worst that could happen?**

14:51  Go wild 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Wally: ** I don’t even know ** M’gann: _ This thing _ )

11:00 ** DId you get that weird vanilla envelope that invited you to Honour Society? **

11:01 _what even is that?_

11:05 **I don’t know. But I got invited to some initiation thing. It's on West End??????**

11:10 _Some really powerful clubs meet there. Some people call it Villa._

11:14 **Niceeeee.**

11:14 **I think I’m gonna go**

11:16 _I mean might as well._

11:16 _When are they going to meet?_

11:18 **Tonight at eight.**

11:19 _Have you checked with Artemis to see if she’s going?_

11:24 **Nah. I know that Cody is going, so it’s good enough for me.**

11:25 _Cody? The guy who ran Key Club?_

11:27 **Yeah.**

11:28 _Cody was so nice! I haven’t talked to him since we were freshman, and I needed help with my GenX101 class._

11:30 **I still talk to him. I mean, not as frequent, but I do.**

11:30 _That’s cool. Then you should totally go._

11:31 **Yeah, I probably will**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Hello! Welcome to the very first meeting of Honour Society for the year!” The guy exclaimed as the time reached 20:10.

People clapped.  
“You were all chosen because not only do you have a 4.0, and have three years of college down at least, but you have shown traits that are common with highly successful people.” The man exclaimed as the crowd quieted down.

“Now, my name is Cody Hendricks, I’m receiving my PhD in Physics, to be specific, Astrophysics. I am the current president of the club.” Cody stated as he put his hands together. 

The meeting went on like this for about ten minutes, before Cody finally stated,  
“Alright, I’m pretty sure that you’re all done with me talking, but I just wanted to make sure that everything was clear. Now, in the room next to this one, there is some food, and you guys may chat among yourself.”

“And remember, every Tuesday we meet, other than the first Tuesday of the month.” Another gentleman stated. 

Slowly, the crowd began to walk away, towards the room on the left of the entrance. 

‘“Fuck.” Dick mumbled as he followed, and pulled out his phone. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

20:30 **Guess who’s here?**

20:31  who? 

20:31 **Hendrick’s cousin.**

20:33  ????? 

20:35 **Remember the guy who I talked to for ALL of Hendrick’s birthday? That one guy? Remember? Slightly taller than you, weird ass hair. Curly hair?**

20:37  Ohhh, yeah. Yeah. You fucking ditched me for him. 

20:37 **Yeah. Shut up you ditched me for that one chick at Ollie’s shit.**

20:37  Okay that was different 

20:37  And why would that be bad? You were friends with him anyways. 

20:38 **well….**

20:38  Oh my god 

20:38 **NO. No, I just stopped talking to him since I left Bertram.**

20:39  Oh then you’ll be fine. 

20:39 **I know.**

20:40  Go out there 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dick sighed, and turned off his phone.  
“Richard.” Cody greeted as he approached him. “I thought you were on the list.”

Dick gave him a smile. “Yeah.”

“How are you?’

“I’m um, I’m doing quite well actually.” Dick replied as he twiddled with his phone. 

Cody smiled at him. “That’s great. And uh, how’s Bertram? I heard he’s at Georgetown.” Cody began. 

“Is that so? I would have no idea.” Dick replied swiftly, “We broke up, I think a month after we met.” 

“Oh really?” Cody asked. “That’s cool.” 

Dick nodded. Searching around the room for anyone that even looked slightly familiar.  
“So, what did you major in?” Cody asked as got closer to dick. 

“I majored in Psychology. Minored in Computer science.” Dick replied, trying to keep his charisma. _He looks really nice. Before he looked a lot more stressed. I wonder what’s changed._ Dick thought as he looked at Cody. 

“You’ve aged nice.” Dick stated as he looked at Cody’s face in detail. 

“Thank you, so have you.” He replied with a friendly smile.  
“Thank you.” Dick stated, still with a half smile. 

“So uh, I should probably get going, you know, have to meet everyone, but uh, I’d like to catch up.” Cody stated as he pulled out his phone. “I’d like to get some coffee, and I don’t know? chat? It’s been a while.” 

Dick nodded. “Yeah. Lemme just..” Dick turned on his phone and went to contacts. They exchanged phone numbers, and Cody left. Once Cody left, Dick finally was able to see everyone who was there. _‘I feel like I have class with that guy. Not sure though. Oh yeah! That guy! I think Roy roasted the crap out of him once because he was talking about Zatana. I might know that guy? Oh, Jason, the guy from Roy’s econ class. Andd I really don’t know anyone do I?’_ Dick thought to himself as he scanned the crowd. 

“Dick!” Someone quickly walked over to him. 

Dick barely had time to think when the guy was in front of him. “Wally.” Dick greeted, surprised to see him.

“Hey!” wally replied, looking slightly nervous. 

“What's up?” Dick asked as he tried to look for signs. 

“Umm, can I ask for a huge favour? I mean, I know that we don’t really know each other, but I feel like we do, I’ve always thought that. Wait I’m not here about that, but I really really really need some help with something that I can’t really ask anyone else to do here.” Wally went on a tangent, his mouth going 100 miles an hour. 

“Can you pretend to know me? I mean you do, but like, can you pretend to be friends with me, and like… I don't know? Follow me outside and then you can go back to whatever you were doing?” Wally asked. 

“Well… who are we trying to give this idea of  false friendship to?” Dick asked as he looked at Wally. 

“You see that girl over there? Light brown hair, red dress, black flats? Yeah, that’s my cousin, and I really don’t want to deal with her making fun of me right now.” Wally replied with a fake smile, trying to seem really enthusiastic about what they were discussing. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure, why now.” Dick replied, catching the target, and looking back at Wally with a smile. 

“Thank you so much!” Wally practically exclaimed. 

“Yeah, no problem Wally.” Dick replied as he grabbed Wally’s arm. Wally blushed, but followed Grayson’s lead. 

“Wally.” The young lady approached them. 

“Well shit.” Wally muttered under his breath. “Angela.” Wally greeted. 

“I thought I saw you! How are you?” She asked as she saw Dick by his side. 

“I’m doing great. Listen, I would love to chat and all, but I really need to take Dick home.” Wally replied emphasizing the Boy wonder near him. 

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Angela looked at Dick with skillful eyes. “I guess I’ll see you later, Wallace.” 

Dick smiled at her, and Wally began to walk away with Dick following. 

“Thanks.” Wally stated as the approached the exit of the building. 

“I didn’t do much.” Dick replied. 

“Well, you got me out of talking to her, so good enough.” Wally replied with a smile. 

“It was my pleasure.” Dick replied. _’His smile is so cute! With his freckles, and his green eyes all shiny and- stop right there.’_ Dick thought as he noticed that wally asked him a question.  
“I'm sorry, I spaced out.”

“No it’s fine dude.” Wally replied. “I said, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something.” 

“Right now?” Dick asked as he looked around. It was dark. 

“Uhh…” 

“No, yeah. Let’s go. I want to finish the pack on Linux anyways. Might as well finish it tonight.” Dick agreed. _’fuck it, it’s gonna happen one day, might as well make it today.’_

“Really?” Wally asked, bright eyed. 

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” Dick smiled at him. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Mmm, I’d disagree.” Richard replied. 

“I mean think about it, if Maxwell is correct-”

“I mean I can see it, but it’s not my favourite theory.” Dick replied. “I’m still really surprised that you like Physics. Most of the other people I meet who are Chem majors aren’t real huge fans of Physics, and Physicists aren’t that fond with Chemists.”

Wally laughed, “Yeah, no. Then you’ve met the wrong type of Chemists, and Physicists with that matter.” 

“Probably.” Dick replied. “Wallace.” 

Wally groaned, “Richard calm down. You just found out my full name like an hour ago.”

“I know.” He replied. “I just really like it. Wallace.”

“Stop bullying me.” Wally stated with a smile. “That’s what D.A.R.E is for.” 

Dick laughed at this response. “D.A.R.E tells you to not do drugs, not to prevent bullying.”

Wally smirked, “Well then, whatever.” 

Dick’s phone went off. “Oh shit.”

“What’s up?”

“I gotta go, I promised Mark I would meet up with him.” Dick stood up from his seat.

“Oh, okay.” wally stated, looking up at Dick. 

“I really had fun tonight.” Dick stated as he set his cup down to the basket in the coffee shop. 

“I had fun too.” Wally agreed.  
“We should do this again.” Dick stated as he set down a ripped piece of paper. 

“Yeah, that would be fun.” Wally replied as he grabbed the piece of paper with a confused expression on his face. 

“I’ll see you later Walls. I would like to stay for a bit more, but I’ve been blowing off Mark this whole week and I knew that it’d come back and bite me in the butt.” 

“No, yeah. I get it.” Wally replied as he saw the bottom of the paper. 

Dick smiled at him. “Alright. I’ll see you.” 

_’Oh my gosh, he gave me his number? What changed? I did the same thing the first time and he blew me off!’_ Wally thought as he put the piece of paper into his sweater’s pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that! I’m currently working more on some other fics like the one I just did today. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I’m writing too much about Dick and Roy, but I love the thought of their friendship! I want to expand Wally and Dick’s relationship. 
> 
> I plan to make Cody sort of the person who makes Dick and Wally get together. 
> 
> (1)What should happen next?  
> (2)Should wally continue going to the club?  
> (3)What else should I write about?
> 
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!  
> -Apple


End file.
